


Not Gonna Lie (I Want You)

by gender_neutral_panda



Category: Phan, Phandom
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Talk about feelings, dans awkward and cute, first work since end of writers block, handjobs, phils a dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gender_neutral_panda/pseuds/gender_neutral_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil shared an apartment, so of course they’ve seen each other in almost every position. Almost. From walking in on each other using the toilet to seeing each other naked, you think that with two men living in the same house, they would have heard, or walked in on each other masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gonna Lie (I Want You)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time at writing somewhat-smut, and my first phanfic. I hope you like it and constructive criticism is really welcome :)

Dan and Phil shared an apartment, so of course they’ve seen each other in almost every position. _Almost_. From walking in on each other using the toilet to seeing each other naked, you think that with two men living in the same house, they would have heard, or walked in on each other masturbating. It never happened, however, and Dan just always figured that Phil did what he did; have a quick wank in the shower whenever he needed it. Dan wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he’s taken a lot more showers than he’s needed to thanks to Phil.

Dan’s writing out video ideas when he hears it. A chocked moan, followed by the quick slapping of skin on skin, and then quiet. Dan just ignores it, until it happens a second time, and then a third. The fourth time, Dan gets up and knocks on Phil’s bedroom door.

“Phil?” He calls through the door.

“Y-Yeah?” Is the worried reply.

Dan opens the door, and then there’s a flying of sheets and Phil’s flailing limbs until it settles and both boys are just looking at eachother. Phil’s face is bright red, his fringe matted to his forehead, and Dan notes that he’s not wearing a shirt.

“What were you— oh.” It clicks suddenly for Dan, and then both boys are just looking at each other in an awkward silence, faces red.

“Um.” Phil bites his lip, and Dan has to force himself to look at the floor so both the growing erection in his pants and his heart can calm down.

“R-Right, yeah. Sorry!” Dan rushes out of the room, closing the door behind him. The minute he’s back into his room he all but slams the door shut and leans against it.

_You’ve just walked in on your best friend masturbating. Your best friend was masturbating loudly while you were across the hall. Phil was masturbating. You walked in on the guy you’ve liked for years masturbating. Now you’re going to masturbate to the image of him masturbating._

“No I’m not,” Dan says out loud, and then curses, “Fuck it, of course I am.”

It happens three more times, except Dan stays in his room and tries to not think of Phi masturbating. Of course they’ve seen each other naked, not on purpose though, so it wasn’t even sexual, but there’s something about Phil doing it when he knows Dan could probably hear. Dan almost lets himself think that Phil _wants_ him to hear, but he dismisses the thought. Phil’s outright said that he’s only into women when the pair first met.

The fifth time it happens, Phil doesn’t even quiet himself. He just moans, _loudly_. Dan blushes and tries to just continue scrolling through tumblr, but Phil’s still moaning, and Dan can’t really ignore it. He contemplates doing it as well; it’s not like Phil’s trying to be secretive about it.

 Dan moves the laptop, undoes his belt and struggles to get his skinny jeans off, before doing the same with his boxers and taking his shirt off over his head. He gets under the covers and slowly starts stroking his cock, listening to his roommate’s moans. Once Dan’s fully hard, he starts stroking faster, biting his lips as moans threatened to escape. He slowly spreads his legs and uses his other hand to reach down, pushing a finger against his ring of muscle. He pushes the single digit in slowly, and can’t control the loud moan that leaves his lips. He hasn’t done this in ages. The moaning in the other room stops abruptly, and Dan pauses, knowing if someone walked in he’d look ridiculous; but at least he has the blanket. Suddenly his door is opening and he quickly takes his finger out of his hole, mewling at the feeling before opening his eyes and seeing Phil standing in the doorway, hair matted to his forehead, chest bare and boxers clinging to his body, but Dan snaps his eyes up to Phil’s face before he can get caught.

“Dan, what are you doing?”

Dan sits up and brings the blanket with him, wrapping it around himself. “Uh,”

“Were you just getting off to me getting off?” Phil steps into the room more, and Dan’s erection twitches. _Oh god he’s going to think I’m a freak he’s going to want to move out oh my god what if he hates me now?_ Dan thinks to himself, his heart sinking.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Dan says weakly, his once-hard dick slowly going flaccid as he realizes that he’s probably just lost his best friend.

“I think you do. I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, Daniel.” Dan shivers, and Phil continues. “You couldn’t stop yourself, could you? It took you long enough to get the hint. For someone who reads the fanfiction about us, I thought you’d catch on.”

Dan blushes, “What hint?” _What does he mean a hint? Was he purposely being loud? No, he’s strictly into girls. With boobs and vaginas. I have neither. But then why is he looking at me like that._

“I think you know,” Phil walks to the bed now, sitting on the end of it, “I’ve been wanting you to walk in on me again, you know. I thought it was pretty obvious.” Phil scoots up the bed until he’s almost nose to nose with the younger boy.

“You like girls,” Dan blurts, and then blushes again. He’s completely flaccid now, but his heart is still beating erratically.

“And you,” Phil shrugs, like it’s no big deal. Like he didn’t send Dan into a fit of mental key-smashes.  

“Oh.” Dan says, and then Phil is crawling on top of him as Dan’s lying down, and their noses are touching.

“Do you want me?” Phil asks, and suddenly he looks very young and vulnerable, nothing like the man who walked before with lust in his eyes and determination on his face.

Dan can only nod, and then Phil is kissing him. The teeth is all teeth and tongue, filled with need and want. The two are panting quickly, and then Phil is grinding down on Dan and neither of them can keep quiet. The blanket gets thrown off, and then Phil is taking Dan’s dick into his hand and then Dan’s back is arching and he’s shoving his hand into Phil’s pants. It takes mere minutes for both of them to finish into each other’s hands; and then they pull away from each other; panting and grinning.

Phil leans down and kisses Dan’s lips softly, making the younger boy blush and giggle. “That should have been our first sober kiss,” Phil says sheepishly, and Dan shakes his head.

“The first one was awesome too,” He grins, and Phil laughs.

“I really do like you though,” Dan says seriously a while later, when they’re cleaned up and the two are cuddling in Dan’s bed.

“I really like you too,” Phil admits. “I’m sorry we didn’t have an actual talk about feelings, but Jesus Christ Dan, you can’t walk around in those tiny-ass boxers of yours in the morning. I was getting seriously sexually frustrated!”

Dan nuzzles his nose in the shoulder of the older man, “This so us though, we’re not really all feelings and planned talkings.”

“That’s true,” Phil says.

“Are we together now?” Dan asks dumbly, and then blushes when he realizes that he sounds like a literal teenaged girl.

“If you want to be,” Phil says, “We can take things slow, relationship wise,”

“I don’t think I want to,” Dan admits, “take it slow, that is. I’ve been waiting years to be with you.” He blushes deeper and tries to curl in on himself, but Phil’s having none of it.

“We’re boyfriends now, then,” Phil says simply. “Imagine if the internet knew.”


End file.
